


Sonnet 18

by BritishShinshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, William Shakespeare's Sonnet 18, switched majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Alfred recites a poem to Arthur.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sonnet 18

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Arthur rose a brow, puzzled by Alfred's sudden declaration. Glancing up, he sees the American grinning down at him with a loving smile. Alfred often takes them to this willow tree at the park, nestling beside its bark during a sunny day. He'd sit down and pull Arthur's head to settle on his lap since the Englishman was so taken to studying every now and then.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

Arthur snorted at that, rolling his eyes with a small grin. Oh no, not again. 

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date…"

"Alfred, please, none of your poem recitals agai-" Arthur was cut off by a finger to his lips, which twisted to a cute pout as eyebrows furrowed in dissent.

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd."

"You do know that I understand none of the poems that you recite to me."

"And every fair from fair sometime declines,  By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd…"

Arthur clicked his tongue at Alfred's stubbornness. He turns his head away, wishing to return to his textbook of Maths until Alfred captured his chin, pulling Arthur's attention back to the man above him.

"But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade…"

Scarlet bloomed under the freckled skin that Alfred began caressing. Eventually the bud began blossoming all over Arthur's face, causing the Englishman's heart to race as he and Alfred shared an intimate glance.

"When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,"

With his other hand, Alfred took one of Arthur's, smaller and paler than his, before pulling them to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,"

Alfred looks at his lover with twinkling eyes, followed by a brighter smile filled with love and adoration.

"So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."


End file.
